Samson and Logan
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Hoping to solve Samson's issues, the Fat Controller sends him to the Crosby Coaling Plant to work with Logan. Unfortunately, it doesn't go too smoothly.


Samson is a very proud engine; he doesn't like to admit he is wrong, which has led to more than one mishap on the island.

* * *

Samson bashed some coal trucks, which unknowingly bumped into James.

James opened his eyes and gawked at his paint, which was now covered in black soot. He then looked back to find a sheepish Samson.

"Samson!" shouted James angrily.

Samson gulped.

* * *

Samson gleefully raced through Knapford Junction, not paying attention to the signals.

"Samson, your signal is red!"

Samson looked up and gasped as Emily desperately braked with a local passenger train. The points were swiftly switched and Samson scurried out of the way. Emily skidded to a stop, and glared at the cabless tank engine.

"Samson!" she cried.

* * *

Samson was roaming light-engine on the Main Line to collect some milk from the Dairy when he noticed a loud whistle blasting.

"Samson, stooooop!" Stanley distantly cried.

Samson gasped and braked, narrowly avoiding a collision.

* * *

The Fat Controller walked up and his eyes narrowed at Samson, who was also being glared at by Stanley.

Samson just groaned.

* * *

"Demoted... Demoted! Oh, why must this always happen?"

Murdoch was waiting in the yard for Samson to finish shunting his goods run, and had no choice but to listen. His eye twitched as Samson continued his complaining.

"Pardon my interruption, but it was simply your own fault. You almost collided with Stanley for goodness sake! You should know better than to race in front of another engine like that."

"A complete waste of my potential, being a station pilot," retorted Samson, "I could probably take this train myself. I mean, I am the strongest tank engine on Sodor. Why shouldn't I?"

Murdoch resisted a scoff. Ever since Samson had arrived, Murdoch hadn't particularly liked him. As an engine of peace and quiet, he hated how Samson never seemed to stop talking.

"Even if you are the strongest tank engine, which I personally doubt, that doesn't make you eligible to pull a train that I am assigned to."

"But it's not fair! Every time I visit here I'm always stationed as a shunter or some other job that doesn't bring out my true abilities." Samson complained. He blew his whistle as he rushed forward.

"Samson, look out!" cried Murdoch.

"Huh?"

Samson crashed into the brakevan, groaning as he braked.

The other engines gasped. Silence fell over the yard, until a workman walked up to him. He crossed his arms and glared.

"Oh, you've really done it now, Samson..."

Luckily, nobody was hurt, as the guard had jumped clear, but the brakevan was in pieces. Samson gulped, realizing the damage he had done.

Murdoch scowled.

"You clumsy engine! Pardon my yelling everyone. I really don't like doing it, but for this engine I think he deserves it! Did you honestly have to break my brakevan?"

Samson gulped, not sure what to say.

"I-I'm sorry, Murdoch. I didn't mean to do it..."

"Tell that to the Fat Controller," scoffed Murdoch, "Now I'll be late, along with goodness knows how many other trains ..."

* * *

Murdoch was right. The Fat Controller shook his head in dismay as he walked up to the scene to inspect the incident.

"How long will the train be delayed, inspector?"

The inspector looked up after looking over what was left of the brakevan.

"Well, sir, we're going to need Harvey to clear up the broken brakevan, and one of your shunters will have to get a new brakevan for Murdoch's train. My guess is about a half hour."

"Oh dear..."

Samson felt ashamed for making such a silly mistake, and wanted to redeem himself.

"Oh sir, can I do it?"

The Fat Controller and the inspector whirred around and glared.

"Samson, you've done enough damage as it is."

He scanned the yard, spotting Stafford filling up on electric power.

"Stafford, could you fetch one please?"

Stafford jumped but quickly recovered, grinning.

"Yes, sir. A new brakevan is on the way!"

The Fat Controller looked back at Samson, and began to storm over to him.

"Samson, I know you are keen to work, but what you need is a way to stop making all these mistakes. Everyone messes up now and then, but this is ridiculous. I think you need to be away from this part of the island, and sent to another workplace. Maybe it'll clear your smokebox..."

Samson gulped.

"What place, sir?" he asked quietly.

The Fat Controller looked up and glared.

"The Crosby Coaling Plant."

Samson gasped.

"No! Please sir, not there!"

"No buts about it Samson. That is where you're going, and that is that."

The Fat Controller turned on his heal and walked away to fetch Harvey.

"You deserve what you got..." Murdoch said crossly as Samson reversed. He glared at him, but Murdoch was too far away to see.

* * *

Soon, Samson was on his way to Crosby, groaning and grumbling the entire trip.

"Oh, why did the Fat Controller have to pick me of all engines? Why not Molly? She works with coal more than I do! Even SIdney's more suitable than me!"

Rosie's whistle blew, and Samson raised a brow as the pink tank engine puffed alongside.

"But Samson, you have plenty of horsepower, so you're actually well-suited for the job." she said.

"Oh, hello Rosie... Why don't you work at the Crosby Coaling Plant? I'm much too dignified for that sort of petty work."

Rosie frowned.

"I'm sorry Samson, but I have trains of my own to take, so I can't help you there." She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry though. Maybe it'll be fun!"

Rosie sped up, leaving Samson in an angry state.

"Huh! Yes, it's fun getting soot in your eyes..."

Samson felt depressed; he felt as if he had the worst job on the whole railway.

* * *

Logan was the engine who worked at the Crosby Coaling Plant, pushing and pulling coal trucks into position. After many years of dealing with trucks in factories and mines on the Mainland, he had acquired ways of dealing with them, which helped the efficiency of the coaling plant immensely. The other engines were very impressed, but were always amused when he told stories of his own mishaps.

Today, Logan was being coupled up to a few bitter coal trucks.

The front truck opened a sleepy eye at the jolt and saw the presence of the engine. It groaned in annoyance.

"Oh Logan, why now? I don't want to move! We trucks never stop moving! Just once I'd like a nice rest!"

"I know, but we've got an urgent order today. Hank's due for a train soon, so we must get you out of the way," smiled Logan.

The truck grunted as Logan pulled them onto a siding.

A loud horn blasted, followed by a loud cough.

"Oh goodness me. Who's that?" Logan asked himself.

Norman rolled into the Coaling Plant, spluttering. Logan winced as the diesel came to a halt.

"Oh dear, Norman, you don't look so good..."

Norman sighed.

"I know. It's just my blasted engine; I don't know what it is but it's starting to malfunction again. Those workmen just don't care... I need to take my mind off it. Here's some trucks to sort out, Logan."

Logan glanced at the amount of trucks Norman had brought and groaned.

"Already? I have more than enough trucks as it is!"

"Sorry, Logan. It's the Fat Controller's orders," Norman said.

Logan knit his brow, worried.

"I need some serious help around here... All this coal is starting to be for more than one engine."

"I think the Fat Controller said he's going to get you some help," Norman replied and he honked his horn. "I'd help you if I could, but I have to go to the quarry, Logan. I'll see you later."

Norman oiled away.

Logan was beginning to grow concerned; the engine who was to help hadn't arrived yet, and the workload was piling up quickly.

"Where could he be?" he thought aloud.

Just then, loud grumbling could be heard.

"And then I'll get all dirty, shunting those dusty trucks! But that's not at all! Then I'll probably be sent to worse places... The Dieselworks! The Docks! **Whiff's Waste Dump**!"

Logan stared blankly at him.

"...who are you talking to?"

Samson looked to Logan and blushed a vibrant red.

"Oh... You were there the whole time... Uh... I was erm... talking to myself... I guess..."

Logan wasn't amused.

"So I guess you're the engine who's to help me. Lovely... Just shunt those trucks over there, will you? They're for Hank."

Samson scowled as he looked at the trucks.

"That American engine? I'm too dignified to."

Logan exhaled; he could tell that Samson was a difficult engine, and would need to be dealt with accordingly.

"You're kidding me, right? Do you want the Fat Controller coming up here?"

Samson gasped; he didn't want to be sent somewhere like the Dump.

"No..."

"Then get moving."

So Samson did as he was told, reluctantly biffing into the coal trucks.

From a siding, Hector had seen everything and was most impressed.

"I knew you were determined Logan, but I didn't quite know you'd get **Samson** to work that well!"

Logan reversed next to the coal hopper, worrying about the implications of Hector's statement..

"Does that mean he's always like that?"

"I'm afraid so, Logan. It's just in his nature, but he's quite a pain."

"...hmm...it seems I'll have to keep on my guard then." Logan said with concern.

Samson coughed as coal dust flew into his face.

"Ugh, I hate this dust! It's making me all sooty! But don't worry about my strength, engine! I am the strongest tank engine on Sodor!"

"My name is Logan, actually..."

"Oh," said Samson as he reversed, "I'm Samson, the strongest tank engine."

"...how often does he repeat that?" Logan whispered to Hector.

"Erm... According to Stanley, it seems like a lot."

"Oh... That's just lovely..."

Before anything else could be said, Hank backed into the coaling plant for his long train of trucks. He looked back in surprise to find all the trucks were already arranged.

"Ah, well, would you look at that? All my trucks are filled up and ready to go! Thanks Logan!"

"Well, technically, Samson shunted them," Logan said, "I was arranging another train."

Hank chuckled.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I must admit Samson, you didn't do half bad! Mighty decent, I say!" the American engine said as he puffed away.

Samson grinned broadly; if there was one thing he loved, it was a compliment on his efforts. Unfortunately these compliments can unintentionally do more harm than good, for Samson often overestimated his own abilities.

Logan grunted as he puffed alongside Samson.

"Sorry for interrupting your little parade, Samson, but I'm pretty sure we're supposed to keep working..."

"Oh. Right."

Samson and Logan whistled together as they started to work.

* * *

Samson still complained about being sent to a place that didn't use him to his full potential, which annoyed Logan greatly. Even Hector got a bit annoyed from time to time.

"The coaling plant is so demeaning to my image!" the cabless engine grumbled.

Logan gritted his teeth, and Hector rolled his eyes.

* * *

At the same time, Samson wasn't particularly lazy, and he did the work as best as he could manage.

Sometimes this worked out for the better.

"...Samson shunted these?" James chuckled as he backed down onto a few trucks, "You'd think he'd smash them into pieces!"

"Hey!" Samson huffed, "Have some faith in me!"

James rolled his eyes.

Other times... it didn't.

"Samson, those trucks are supposed to be on _that_ siding!" Logan said impatiently, looking meaningfully to a siding close to Hector. Samson scoffed.

"No, they look much better on _my_ siding," he said proudly, "I am very organized."

"That's about as organized as the passengers at Knapford!"

"I have to side with Logan, Samson. Listen to Logan; he's much more experienced than you," Hector said.

"Huh! Experienced..."

However, gradually, Samson got better at his job, which pleased everyone in the long run.

* * *

Eventually, the manager came to see the two engines.

"Well, I must say, Samson... You are doing much better than I expected you to."

"...uh... thanks?"

"Now, Logan, remember the trucks Norman brought earlier?"

"Yes sir," said Logan quickly, "What of them?"

"They need to be taken to Brendam, right away. I expect you to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

The manager nodded and walked to his office.

Logan groaned.

"What's the problem?" asked Samson.

Logan glared at his companion.

"I'm sure you heard me say that I have to take some coal to Brendam."

"Oh... What about it?"

"Well, I'm afraid I have to leave the Coaling Plant to you for a while."

Samson was pleased; he liked being in control.

"Don't worry Logan! I'll take care of your Coaling Plant! You'll have no regrets!"

Logan sighed as he started to puff away.

"I better not..."

"I'll try to look after him, Logan," said Hector helpfully as Logan puffed past.

Logan still had his premonitions as he left the Coaling Plant with his trucks. Samson whistled and started sorting out the yard to make it more tidy. He had barely started when Diesel rolled up alongside him. Samson glared at him, recognizing the Class 08.

"I remember you. You made fun of me for getting lost at the quarry a while ago!"

"Oh yes... Such fun," smirked Diesel, "Whose trucks are you shunting?"

"I think they're yours," Samson retorted, "Probably to take to the Smelter's..."

"Maybe, maybe..." Diesel purred quietly, "I've heard you're the strongest tank engine on Sodor..."

"Really?" Samson asked in surprise; usually engines berated him for the "title".

"Oh yes. I don't think you would go up against me though. I am very strong..."

Diesel smirked slyly as Samson raised an eyebrow.

"Are you now?"

"Indeed. To prove it, why don't we have a little... test?"

"What kind of text?" Samson wondered.

"Stop asking questions. Let's see if you can pull..." He paused impressively. "...40 coal trucks! Then we'll see who's really the strongest tank engine on Sodor..."

"Sounds brilliant!" Samson grinned, "I'll just shunt a few more trucks and I'll get right to it!"

But Hector didn't think this was a good idea.

"Uh, Samson-"

"Not now, Hector. I need to shunt you into my train. After all, you're a heavy coal hopper, and pulling you can prove how strong I am!"

Hector grunted as Samson started pushing him into a siding.

"Maybe but I can easily see this going wrong."

"Nonsense. You just don't have faith in me," Samson retorted.

Diesel looked on as Samson shunted the other 30 trucks. He scoffed, as Samson was only shunting them five at a time.

"You don't seem very strong after all, if you can only haul five measly trucks," he taunted.

This was Samson's breaking point.

"I'll show you, you black box!" he fumed.

Samson is coupled up to Hector and began to pull. His cheeks quickly grew red. The coupling between him and Hector strained as his wheels attempted to grip the rails. Diesel smirked as Samson drops some sand on the rails from his sandboxes.

"Struggling, eh?"

"No! Just taking some precautions!"

While the two were conversing, Hector saw the coupling breaking and gasps.

"Samson, stop this nonsense at once!" the hopper shouted, "You'll crash!"

Samson looked back and saw Diesel snickering at him.

"No, I won't stop! I am... the strongest... tank engine... on..."

Before Samson could finish, the coupling snapped and the cabless tank engine was shot forward.

"Sodooorrrr!"

Samson crashed into some buffers and flew into a brick wall.

"Oww..." he groaned as a brick fell onto his boiler.

He had hoped Diesel hadn't seen any of it, but to his dismay, Diesel was now cackling. Samson blushed with embarrassment.

"This is too funny! The strongest tank engine on Sodor? More like the weakest! Now if you excuse me, I have to go now..."

Samson just groaned as Diesel slowly oiled away; there was nothing he could do.

"See? I told you something would happen," Hector muttered.

The manager was walking out of his office when he saw Samson's incident.

"Oh criminy! Samson!" he gasped.

* * *

At Brendam Docks, Logan was delivering the coal. He sighed as the shunter was uncoupling him.

"What's wrong, Logan?" asked Porter kindly as he noticed the worried look on Logan's face.

"Oh Porter, it's simply terrible. There's this cabless tank engine named Samson. The Fat Controller sent him of all engines to help me at the Coaling Plant."

Porter frowned.

"I see..."

"He's completely unbearable at times! All he talks about is how he's 'not used to his full potential' and how he's the 'strongest tank engine on Sodor'."

"Argh, that sounds like Samson alright!" grinned Salty.

"He works hard, I can't deny that, but... well, the fact he's all alone at the Coaling Plant makes me worried. What if something bad happens?" Logan asked.

"What kind of fool would leave Samson by himself? That engine's irredeemable. You just can't leave him alone without having him mess up everything," Cranky grunted.

"Well, I didn't; the manager did. Hector said he'd look after him, but him being a piece of rolling stock means he probably can't do much... If it was my choice, I'd have someone responsible look after the coaling plant."

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Porter said reassuringly, "Maybe Samson's just... resting. He's not that bad of an engine once you get to know him."

"If you say so..." said Logan suspiciously.

The Dock Manager ran urgently up to Logan, panting from his running. Logan looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Logan, there's trouble at the Crosby Coaling Plant! Samson's had an accident; the manager needs you back there as soon as possible! There's a lot of coal to be delivered today, and now you're the only engine to do it!"

Logan's jaw dropped as Cranky sneered.

"Well, what did you think was going to happen?" the crane muttered.

Logan glared at Porter, seething angrily. Porter gulped as Salty chuckled dryly.

"I... suppose I stand corrected," the dockside tank engine stuttered, "You better go, Logan."

"Yes, matey. Save your coaling plant from Samson!" said Salty.

Logan whistled and fumed away, muttering to himself.

"Great... Just great..."

* * *

At the Crosby Coaling Plant, Arthur was called to help clear the mess. A cable was attached between the two engines and Arthur began to pull Samson back onto the rails. Arthur was still shocked and confused about the ordeal as his wheels attempted to grip the rails.

"Goodness me, Samson, what on earth did you do this time?!"

Samson's face turned red with shame.

"I... This black diesel gave me a challenge to see if I was really the strongest tank engine... I couldn't resist..."

"Oh... It must've been Diesel," Arthur sighed, "Just don't listen to him. He's always trying to get us into trouble."

"I think I know that now..."

Logan puffed in, and he was furious.

"Samson, I leave you alone for two minutes and you crash into a brick wall?! Honestly, this wasn't a good first impression!"

Samson could only grunt as his wheels touched the rails again. The Fat Controller wasn't very happy either as he drove up in Winston. He climbed down and strolled up to the battered engine.

"Samson, I sent you here to clear your smokebox, but instead it's only gotten worse! I don't know what to do... How serious is the damage **this** time?"

A workman looked up and sighed.

"Besides part of the wall being smashed to pieces, Samson's bufferbeam is twisted, and one of his axles is most likely damaged."

"Samson..."

"I'm sorry sir, I really am. I just wanted to prove myself..."

"We further discuss this matter later," said the Fat Controller angrily.

"Well, you haven't done a very good job," scoffed Logan, "Now my coaling plant's a mess!"

He looked back and noticed the 40 trucks still sitting on a siding.

"Who the heck tried to pull 40 trucks?!" he asked in surprise.

"Well... Diesel tried to challenge him," Arthur replied meekly.

"Diesel?" the Fat Controller muttered under his breath, "Hmm... Now everything else makes sense... I'll have a chat with Diesel too, Samson, but you'll have to go to the Steamworks. After that, then we'll talk..."

Samson gulped.

"Perhaps some days with Victor _will_ clear your smokebox," grinned Arthur.

The Fat Controller nodded. Samson groaned.

"I'm sorry, Logan... I've ruined everything... Can I make it up to you?"

"Maybe if you be responsible," Logan chuckled dryly.

"I'll do my best, Logan!"

Logan was surprised, but smiled slightly at Samson. Arthur and The Fat Controller exchanged an impressed look.

It was clear the cabless engine was far from perfect, but perhaps he was learning... a little bit.


End file.
